


Guerrilla

by AstroMaiden



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, i have no idea if i rushed the end y'all sorry, singer!jun, strip club au, stripper!minghao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroMaiden/pseuds/AstroMaiden
Summary: A blossoming affair between the walls of a filthy strip club taken outside to bloom in a creaky old car.or  alternativelyStripper! Minghao and Singer! Jun become infatuated with each other through the eyes of a silver cross and take it outside only to fall deeper into the feeling.





	1. Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> why am i so bad at summaries wadda hell
> 
> Anyway it's me, certified seventeen trash, this time with china line. 
> 
> I really like the idea of Stripper! Hao to be honest...
> 
> Playlist: (The songs I jammed to while writing)   
> ++Gorilla : Bruno Mars  
> ++Prove It : Got7  
> ++Bad Habit // Sin // Holic :: Defsoul 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Thank-you for your support!  
> -AstroMaiden✰

  A crunching broke through the night as Jun crossed the gravel to the side door. He could already smell the cheap alcohol and muffled music as he reached the rusty metal door. Standing in front of the entrance he took a moment to examine the chipped paint.

_The same as yesterday…_

 Slowly he looked up to stare at the dim light hanging above the door. Evidence of dead bugs plastered the surface, and it looked just about to die, but that’s what he’s been saying since the first day he started working at this dump. It looked like it was just barely clinging to life. Jun refrained from commenting internally on how it was kind of like him.

 He shouldn’t think like that.

 Letting one last breath out into the chilly night he walked inside, ignoring the familiar creaking noise. Immediately his senses were assaulted by the smell of cheap booze, sweat and terrible perfume. Crinkling his nose he marched to the back area where he could leave his things. Being one of the only singers had its perks, there was no need to share the back room with anyone for the night. He pitied the actual performers. Or if you could call them that. The nicer term would be performers, exotic dancers. In actuality they were strippers. Nothing special.

 Though Jun was never mean to any of them. He knew they were stuck in the same shit hole he was in, even worse maybe, forced to seduce disgusting older gentlemen for money. The blonde only had to sing his songs at the back, shadowed by the dancers. Leaving his things behind he gave himself a quick look over in the stained mirror. Swiping his hands through his hair he sighed once again.

_Another night...._

 He slowly made his way out of the change room, swiftly unbuttoning the two top buttons of his striped dress shirt. There would be times where a group of older women would stumble in, usually very rich and very drunk. It wasn’t hard to to make them drop a few extra on him. On flirty wink and smirk from his place behind the mic and they’d be putty in his hands. Of course he wouldn’t let it go too far, he couldn’t be fired; he needed this job.

 He sauntered into the main lounge, letting the blue of the neon lights fall onto his skin. However his eyes traveled to the brightest place; center stage. It wasn’t much of a difference from everywhere else, but it was definitely the most lit up, strong blue neon gave anyone gracing the area a beautiful glaze.

 There was only one pole and a walkway from his place with the band to a bit in front, just enough space for the dancers to complete their routines. Jun wasn’t going to lie, he really did have one of the best spots in the house.

 If only any of the dancers interested him.

 He slowly made his way up the stairs to his place, his silver mic waiting for him. He made eye contact with the rest of his band who nodded to him. He then switched his gaze to the blue neon sign and the hung behind all of them, it’s dim colour was just enough to give him a mysterious air, perfect for racking in the potential money bags who occasionally stumbled in.

_Ocean’s Paragon_

 The name had a nice ring to it, but Jun’s loathing for the place completely dropped all it’s value.

 He let his hands move from the head of the mic, slowly down to its body, the cool of the metal helped ease the permanent hot sticky air that filled the lounge.

 A heavy silver cross hung on the wall across from him. Jun was never religious but he did find the cross almost amusing, to put something holy in a place built on sin. The first notes of the bass echoed behind him and he took in one last deep breath.

 

 He’d been singing for 5 songs , only pausing for water and one act where the woman wanted instrumentals only. It was just like any other night, someone took the stage, as some other dancers walked around giving services to seated customers. Jun noticed some dancers taking people to the back. He mentally sighed, while it wasn’t illegal it was frowned upon. The boss could cut your pay in half for it or just dump you on the street. But the blonde just turned a blind eye, it was never any of his business.

 Time passed, more people came in, a few people left. The clock read 1 am, not even close to the end of Jun’s shift. Sighing internally he strung out the last note. There was a soft pause, wolf whistles and claps filled in lounge before the crackle of the intercom started again.

 Jun mentally prepared himself, this was a new song he’d be performing, for who? He couldn’t barely remember. Min? MingHan ?

 The gritty voice played through the lounge.

“Please reach deep into your pockets for our newest _fine china_ , Ocean’s Paragon introduces,

_Xu Minghao….”_

 Xu Minghao...that’s Chinese. It threw him off for a second, he doesn’t meet a lot of his own here. Only then did he pick up on the pun the boss made and he cringed, disgusted.

 Minghao sauntered up onto the stage, clad only in a skin tight black shorts and a loose white dress shirt buttoned up just enough to cover what was inside.

 Jun took a deep breath as Minghao took his place at the pole, the deep vibrations of the bass guitar inviting him to sing once more. Jun payed no mind to the dancer on the floor. All he set his mind to was the older woman across the lounge, eying him up.

 The chorus came up and Jun’s eyes flickered to the stage.Minghao slowly sank to his knees on the floor, his hands swiping through his dark hair. Before reaching for the pole and pulling himself back up.

_“You’ll be bangin’ on my chest, bang bang…_

 Minghao swayed centre stage in front of the poll and in a split second, Jun felt his heart race.

_Gorrilla”_

 Minghao ripped open his white shirt swinging it to the audience, leaving on the tight black shorts and two thick leather pieces strapped across his chest. The show sparks fell from the ceiling creating a twinkling scene around the man.

 Jun couldn’t see Minghao’s face clearly, but from the large silver cross hanging from across the room, Minghao’s eyes reflected darkly.

 Jun felt his body temperature rise as his stare was glued to the cross, He couldn’t tear away from it. Minghao sank once again to the ground, dragging his long slender finger up to his neck, grappling it as he threw his head back. Giving Jun a good look from the cross.

 All at once the cross felt so sinful, like his own personal view of the show.

_It was addicting._

 For the next 3 weeks Jun watched Minghao perform through the eyes of the cross, enjoying himself more and more. Soon he found himself thinking about the brown haired boy when he was off work. Especially that one lonely night where he found himself unable to go to sleep. It took him every inch of his sanity to not use the dancer as a fantasy.

 His eyes stayed trained on the view during the younger man’s performance. Jun didn’t understand what exactly drew him in every time. He sensed it might be how spontaneous it seemed. Everyone else seemed to be following a routine, but Minghao...he had a wild air. One that sends shivers up your spine. And before Jun could tear his eyes away, Minghao’s gaze met his.

 Through that dirty, _filthy_ , silver cross.

 

 Jun’s shift was finally over and he slowly packed his things, after their eyes met, Minghao’s gaze plagued his mind. The mere thought of it made his head spin. He set the final object in his bag before he reeled around sensing a presence behind him. There was the person he’d been thinking about the whole night. The air was quiet, no one spoke. What was there to speak about? That was the key, there was nothing. Minghao made a quick pace towards Jun, standing straight in front of him, the blaring music coming from just outside the room. The stare was tense, their breaths falling together. Jun didn’t know what emotion to search for in the other’s eyes.

 However all reason and understanding flew out the window when Minghao’s lips clashed hautly against his. He threw his arms around the other's waist, hoisting him up slightly on his feet. The dancer’s hands found themselves in Jun’s hair, grabbing and tugging. The kiss was wild, teeth and tongue clashing. Only short breaths of pause before one of them went in again. Moans elicited from Minghao’s lips and Jun snaked his hands lower grabbing the other’s bottom, kneading them in his large hands. How long had they been standing here in the middle of the change room, sharing what looked like more than a simple kiss? Jun didn’t know, and he didn’t care much either. This feeling was ethereal. The release of weeks of pent up tension was terrible for his self control.

 All of a sudden, Minghao shoved him back. Jun takes a few steps backwards, shocked by the action. That’s before the gruff voice of his voice came from the hallway, his heavy steps coming closer and closer. The two met eyes, each trying to control their breaths. It was a silent understanding.

 “Oh, Jun and Minghao, what are the two of you doing together?” A voice called out from the door. Momentarily lost in eachother, both snapped their heads towards the boss standing at the entryway. He had a cigar hanging from his lips and an obviously intoxicated women clinging on to him.

 Jun put on a casual smile chuckling, “Minghao was asking about a song I played during Meiko’s performance, he was interested in it”. The lie came out quick and casually.

 “I see..Well Minghao make it back to the performer rooms, your next show is coming up” The boss seemed completely unbothered, instead paying more attention to the women giggling on his arm.

 Minghao nodded politely, as the man turned away, practically running to another room. There was a moment of silence before the two met eyes again. No one knew what to say.

 “I should go…” Minghao said turning to the door. However before he made it out he turned to Jun.

There was a pause before his voice came out quietly.

 “I can feel you...staring”

Another pause. His voice came out clearer this time.

 “I like knowing your eyes are on me”

The dancer walked out, leaving Jun staring at his retreating figure, relishing his every last word.


	2. Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Car Sex + Feelings.
> 
> Jun is booboo the fool
> 
> I'm not sure if I like the end... 
> 
> Thank-you for reading!  
> -AstroMaiden✰

 They fell in sync as the weeks went on. Every shift Jun had, he’d stare at Minghao from his place at the back, they’re gazes dancing in the reflection of the cross. They would meet in Jun’s change room after his shift and share more wild kisses. Rough grabbing, pushing against the cold walls. It was almost animalistic, desperate. Like they were both deprived of the feeling. It was not soft or loving in any way. There were no words of comfort or admiration shared between them. Only moans and heavy breathing. Sometimes a curse words or two would slip from the younger chinese boy’s mouth. Sometimes if they were both feeling especially pent up it would lead to a quick handy or blowjob. Every time Minghao would turn to leave the room, he’s give one last look at Jun, almost drinking him in before making his exist. 

 

 On the bus home all Jun could think of was Minghao. He allowed himself to use the other as a form of relief when he needed it. Locked away in his small apartment, a hand slipping past the waistband of his underwear. However sometimes he wondered how Minghao looked like if he smiled or laughed. Not like the ones he gives to the customers who walk in, begging to get an exotic taste from the Paragon’s newest and finest boy. No, a sincere one. In all fairness, Jun couldn’t remember the last time he cracked a real smile but it was hard to keep a positive personality when you’re working in a dirty strip club. 

 

 The days went on, sometimes Jun realized Minghao would try to stay for longer, to squeeze in time for more touches, more feeling. He never brought it up though, he was content knowing he was even the slightest bit important to Minghao. 

 

 The day changed, when Minghao came in earlier than he usually does. When Jun walked in, Minghao was there waiting. It shocked Jun. 

 

 This was it.

_  The break in their routine. _

 

 For what reason, he had no clue. This time though Minghao refused to meet his gaze and kept it trained on the floor. This wasn’t the dancer he knew. The one who dared to create complex dances, breaking from it and the standard fashion. Minghao was confident and his actions spoke loudly. But this, Minghao almost looked submissive. A silence followed before Jun made careful steps towards the other boy until he was standing in front of him. The dying lights from his mirror creating only a faint glow on the other’s face. 

 

“Minghao?”

 No response

 

 Instead, it seemed like the other started shaking, a shaky breath leaving him. 

 Only then, from the faint light did Jun recognize a bruising handprint left on Minghao’s arm. It was red, the impression of the pads of fingers turning a bluish colour. 

 

 Anger shot through Jun like a rocket, he looked into Minghao’s eyes seeing a the first sign of emotion besides heavy lust since their little affair started.It looked like sadness. Minghao closed the gap between them. This time no teeth bit his lips, no hands pushed him against the nearest surface, it just his lips falling on top of Jun’s. 

 

 Jun wanted to walk out and find whoever did this, he wanted to make them regret it. However Jun felt himself falling trap to Minghao’s lips again, his kisses diffusing any rage built in him. The older placed both his hands on the shorter’s shoulders bringing them closer. 

 

_ I like it when your eyes are on me _

 

 Those words rang inside Jun. For tonight, he had one thing in mind, as he lightly pushed Minghao to the back door of the changeroom. 

  
  


 They had fallen back into a routine, except it escalated to a much higher degree. That night, they found themselves in his boss’s car, the one Jun knows sat at the back of the club, just in case the man needed to make any speedy escapes. They rocked softly in the silent car. Only light airy moans and grunts could be heard. It was slow, still no words shared between them, only pleasure. Jun knew how wrong it was. Weeks ago he was promising himself this would never be him. That promise was worth nothing now.

  
  


 They fell back into routine.

 The show from the cross

 

 Meeting at the back

 

 And now, enjoying each other's pleasurable company  in the car. 

 

However the softness of the first time was no longer there. No more gentle thrusts and slow touches. 

 

 Jun held tightly onto Minghao’s waist, leftover body glitter creating specks of gold on his pale skin. His hips thrusted roughly into Minghao, the other’s moans bouncing off the walls of the car. Minghao was always greedy for more, pressing and rolling his hips against Jun, craving for more friction. It always made the other man laugh, giving a sharp slap to the others ass. Jun’s breath grew rugged as he leaned on Minghao’s back, his deep thrusts not stopping. The sound of Minghao’s fast airy breaths and moans were like music to his ears. The creaking of the old car just added to the thrill.

 

 He didn’t know when exactly he became addicted to this setting. Jun by no means was a prude and enjoyed his fair share of steamy nights with nameless faces. However being with Minghao was different. Maybe it was his slim body, or the mandarin spilling from his lips, but Minghao was special. Jun was always good at pretending things didn’t faze him, one of the skills you pick up from working at a grimy strip club, so when he and Minghao shared their breath, he assumed a very dominant face. Cocky and bold, giving harsh slaps to the others bottom, digging his fingers into the other’s waist. Secretly he knew Minghao liked that. Him being rough, letting Jun takeover. However that didn’t stop Jun’s inner feelings. His racing heart, his overwhelming need to rip the filthy hands of clients who dared to touch Minghao. It drove him nuts from his place in the shadows of the stage. He made sure Minghao knew who could make him feel this ecstasy every time they met, but in reality, he was just as needy.  

 

  Jun heard Minghao’s breath catch in his throat, his body spasming for the second time that night. He tightened around Jun and it was only a few more thrusts before the blonde leaned into Minghao releasing in him. They didn’t care much of some cum fell onto the seats. It would blend in with the rest of the odd patches everywhere. 

 

 There was a silence as they both rode through their high, only heavy breathing could be heard. After a few seconds Minghao made a noise, signaling Jun to pull out. Slowly pulling out, Jun didn’t miss the small whine Minghao let slip. Cum dripped from where the older had previously been, leaking a bit. The sight always made Jun’s heart skip a beat, Minghao always looked so  _ pretty _ .  He wondered what the younger chinese boy would look like with Jun’s semen dripping off his face, small drops on his pink lips.The blonde cursed his imaginative mind as he felt himself grow excited. However that was meant to be kept a fantasy, whenever Minghao would sink to his knees, he swallowed everything, not letting a drop fall. It was probably safer that way.

 

 His mind was taking away from his thoughts as Minghao grabbed the cloth kept behind the front seat, cleaning himself up. Slowly Jun grabbed his hand with the cloth. Minghao met his eyes, but the older kept his own down, focusing on cleaning up the other. Their hands moving together to get rid of the evidence of their escapade felt oddly...intimate. 

 

 Jun tried not to think too much of it as he and Minghao kept silent, clearing up the remaining cum. 

  
  


“I’m leaving”

 

 Jun’s head snapped towards Minghao who stood across from him in Jun’s changeroom. A silence fell between them.

 

 The blonde’s stomach dropped. 

 

_ Leaving… _

 

“I’m leav-” 

 

“I heard you Ming-ah”

 

_ Ming-ah _

 

 That was the name Jun used when Minghao had harder nights. It was almost sacred, saved for the most precious of times. The times where Minghao would shake uncharacteristically, when his eyes were glassy. It was almost like a name of endearment. This whole time however, Jun chose not to believe in the false romance that sprouted between them over the past months. Fucking in a car was not romance, moans and grunts from pent up sexual tension was not romance. Nights of comfort were though, but Jun refused to let himself fall trap to it, no matter how much he craved for it. However at that moment he didn’t know what to make of their situation. He didn’t want Minghao to leave. 

 

 The air was tense. Their gazes heated. Slowly Minghao made his way over to Jun, stalking over, eyes boring into Jun’s. It was almost parallel to the first night. This time, when Minghao’s lips connected with Jun’s, the fiery lust was absent. The younger’s lips moved softly against Jun’s, conveying more than just the need for release. Emotion. 

 

 Jun had noticed it, during the weeks that followed their moment shared in the car. Minghao opened up slowly. Letting his pure smile shine, his laugh heard, his tears fall. Jun wrote it off, for exactly the situation they were in now. When it all came crashing down.

 

 Only then did it  _ click _ . 

 

 Jun was a fool, a fool to think he could escape it. The weeks he spent battling his will, caging any emotions were futile. It was inevitable. He couldn’t resist Xu Minghao. The idiotic hope he had that when they did separate he could leave no emotions hanging. His eyes focused on Minghao, and it seemed Minghao could tell what he was feeling, because a lazy smile fell onto his lips. 

 

 A hand came down, holding Jun’s. The older gazed down for a split second before refocusing his stare. 

 

“Come watch me one last time” the voice came out a whisper, almost like a secret shared between them.

 

 Jun could only nod dumbly. Minghao reached up, settling his lips next to his ear. “Sit at the far back, keep your eyes on me”

 

 He spun around after spilling his last comment, walking off. Jun felt like he was in a trance as he walked out the door. The Ocean’s Paragon lights raining down on him.

 

 He sat in the shadows of the back, under the silver cross. Minghao’s eyes stayed on him, a playful smile gracing his lips.Every spin, every fall, every touch going down Minghao’s body, Jun knew was for him. Their eyes stayed locked, as if the rest of the room was invisible. Minghao slipped off his white dress shirt, throwing it towards Jun, slipping to the ground, hands running through his brown hair. Jun could practically hear him moaning. 

 

 It was vain. There was nothing Jun could do as he watched Minghao dance. A sigh left his lips,

 

_ he was trapped. _

 

 A beeping came from the old car in the parking lot of the Ocean’s Paragon. Jun had never seen the club in the morning when the sun was out. Minghao stood at the passenger door. A smile playing at his lips. The old thing had been packed with their belongings. The keys stolen from his Boss’s private office. Jun smiled at the younger chinese boy motioning for them to get a move on. They still hadn’t fully grasped conversation yet. Both comfortable with signs and touches. As they reversed from the dirty parking lot, a hand encased Jun’s on the handle. That touch was enough indication. They drove away, neither turning to look back. A hum escaped Minghao’s lips, the tune of the first song Jun sang. Instead of loathing it, Jun found peace, singing softly.

 

**_Guer•ril•la : noun_ **

_    Referring to actions or activities performed in an impromptu way, often without authorization. _

 


End file.
